Takemichi Hanagaki
Takemichi Hanagaki (花垣武道, Hanagaki Takemichi) or Takemitchy (タケミっち, Takemitchi) is a young man who can travel back in time. In order to save his girlfriend Hinata Tachibana, he decided to become a top member in Toman and save her. Appearance Personality Plot Toman arc Takemichi was having an awful life, his boss was six years younger who was constantly scolding him. He heard on the news that his only girlfriend in his life had died from the Tokyo Manji Gang, along with her brother. While he was waiting for the train, he was wondering where he went wrong in his life and then someone pushed him on the tracks. He woke up exactly 12 years in the past and was having a conversation with his friends from school. They were heading to Shibuya Third Mid to beat some second years and were depending on Takemichi's cousin Masaru if something went wrong, as he was third year and was claiming to be a boss there. Takemichi was a bit confused what was going on, but while they were waiting for second years to show up, some third years showed. They tried dropping Masaru's name, but he ended up being just an errand boy for them, so they all got beat and were forced to become soldiers for Tokyo Manji Gang. After that Takemichi went to check Hinata, but as he saw her, he wasn't able to explain why he was there. A bit later he saved a boy from some bullies and as he talked with him, he realized he was Naoto Tachibana, the younger brother of Hinata. Takemichi then explained to him how he time leaped and that his sister would day after 12 years, so he must protect her. As he shaked his hand, he woke up back in the present and was in a hospital. There he was met by the future Naoto, who explained him that he performed a time leap and had changed the future, as because of him he became a detective, but still wasn't able to protect his sister. They worked together and Naoto gave him as much information he had about Tokyo Manji Gang and told Takemichi that Manjiro Sano and Tetsuta Kisaki, the top two Tokyo Manji Gang members, must never meet. As they realized shaking hands with each other was the trigger for his time leap, they did and Takemichi was taken back in time. Takemichi was suddenly in a fight with lots of spectators, but until he realized what was going on, he got knocked out. As he woke up, he got beaten for loosing by Masataka Kiyomizu and his men. As they were to leave, Takemichi mentioned if he could meet Sano and Kisaki, but that angered Masataka who then took his bat and beat Takemichi even more and warned him to never mention Sano name in front of him ever again or he will kill him. Takemichi then ran scarred and decided to go meet Naoto to return to the present, but as he met Hinata there, he ended up deciding to protect her. On the next day, Takuya, one of Takemichi's friend had to fight in the arranged fights, but as he was not good at fighting, the moment the fight started, Takemichi stopped the fight and proposed he fights against Masataka and he ended up accepting. Masataka started beating Takemichi, but Takemichi was always managing to stand up and wasn't giving up. In the end, Masataka asked for his bat, but then Ken Ryuguji "Draken" interrupted saying he was loosing the audience. Then everyone started bowing and greeting as behind Ken was Manjiro Sano "Mikey", the Toman's boss. Manjiro then approached Takemichi and asked his name, but ended up calling him Takemitchy. Manjiro wondered if he was really a middle schooler and then said that from now on, he was his pal. He then beat Masataka and stopped the fights he was organizing. As everyone left, Takemichi's friend were getting excited and mocked how Takemichi is now Manjiro's friend. Akkun told him that if Takemichi didn't take on Masataka, he was planning on killing him, so they could be free from him. On the next day, Mikey with Draken came to Takemichi's classroom and took him with them, while beating some guys in the corridors. Overhearing that Takemichi was being kidnapped, Hinata faced Mikey and slapped him and then grabbed Takemichi's hand and tried to leave, but Draken stopped them. Seeing the situation Takemichi stopped Draken and told him to release Hinata. Mikey then told Takemichi to prepare himself to die and Takemichi accepted, but wanted he to not lay a finger on Hinata. As Mikey was about to punch Takemichi, he stopped and told him, he was just joking and he won't hit a girl. Then they left peacefully with Takemichi and went near the river, where Mikey told Takemichi he reminds him of his brother, and wanted to make a new age of delinquents and wanted Takemichi to join him. Mobius arc Valhalla arc Black Dragons arc Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Toman members